sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Contract on Cherry Street
| country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | executive_producer = Renée Valente | producer = Hugh Benson | editor = Eric Albertson | cinematography = Jack Priestley | location = New York City Hackensack, New Jersey | runtime = 145 min. | company = Artanis Productions Inc. Columbia Pictures Television | distributor = NBC | budget = | network = NBC | first_aired = November 19, 1977 | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} Contract on Cherry Street is a made-for-television film adaptation of a novel written by Phillip Rosenberg about a New York police detective, produced by Frank Sinatra's production company Artanis for Columbia Pictures Television and starring Sinatra. Directed by William A. Goldwyn and produced by Hugh Benson, Renee Valente and Sinatra, Contract on Cherry Street was trumpeted as a major event that garnered positive reviews and strong ratings when it premiered on NBC on November 19, 1977. The role of Detective Inspector Frank Hovannes was Sinatra's first acting role in seven years and was shot on location in New York City and New Jersey over a period of three months. The book on which the film was based was said to be a favorite of Sinatra's mother Dolly, who had been recently killed in an airplane crash in Las Vegas. This was the only TV movie in which Sinatra played the lead. Plot When his partner is gunned down, Frank Hovannes, a detective inspector with the New York police department, wants to lead his organized-crime unit against the mob. Legal and departmental restrictions inhibit him, so Hovannes decides to take the matter into his own hands. A vigilante act, a contract hit against one of the crime syndicate's members, is designed to stir the mob into action so that Hovannes and his men can catch them in the act. He runs into strong objections from his superiors in the police force along the way. Cast *Frank Sinatra as Det. Insp. Frank Hovannes *Martin Balsam as Capt. Weinberg *Martin Gabel as Waldman *Verna Bloom as Emily Hovannes *Harry Guardino as Polito *Marco St. John as Marzano *Henry Silva as Obregon *Joe De Santis as Seruto *Jay Black as Sindardos *Addison Powell as Halloran *Michael Nouri as Lou Savage *Richard Ward as Kittens *Johnny Barnes as Washington *Lenny Montana as Phil Lombardi *Robert Davi as Mickey Sinardos Critical reception Sinatra made the cover of TV Guide as press for a special that would air over two consecutive nights on NBC gathered steam. After airing, renowned critic Leonard Maltin would comment: "Sinatra's first TV movie has him well cast as a NYC police officer who takes on organized crime in his own fashion after his partner is gunned down. Aces to this fine thriller." Judith Crist, however, would question why Sinatra was starring in a "mealy-mouthed morality tale," although most reviews were positive. Contract on Cherry Street was nominated for Best TV Feature/Miniseries at the 1978 Edgar Awards. References External links * Category:1977 television films Category:1970s crime thriller films Category:Police detective films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:NBC network original films Category:Films scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Films directed by William Graham (director)